


Med ljus i sin Krona

by Indrel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrel/pseuds/Indrel
Summary: The Finalizers crew are celebrating the holiday Lucia. Kylo can't understand what is so special about it until he sees who is the Lucia. Then he is completely captivated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In Sweden (where I live) Lucia is an important holiday that we celebrate the 13th december by having a Lucia procession. When I watched the Lucia procession this year the only thing I could think about was Hux and Kylo celebrating it and as a result I wrote this fic. 
> 
> If you want to know how a Lucia procession looks like in Sweden and hear the music here is an link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vl6o4mG25Ec  
> When the *** appears I strongly suggests that you play the video from the beginning since it will fit the story perfectly. 
> 
> The title 'Med ljus i sin Krona' means 'With lights in her crown' in english and actually comes from a Lucia song. The song is sung in the linked video at 12.30. 
> 
> I apologise for any mistake I might make. This fic isn't beta'd and english isnät my first language (if you haven't already guessed it). I hope that you will enjoy my fic.

The holiday Lucia was here. The Finalizer was adorned with garlands of holly and glitter. Moral was higher than ever as everyone, stormtrooper and officer alike, waited in anticipation for the Lucia procession to appear. Kylo wished that he could skip the procession, but Hux had made it very clear that he had to come to it. 

Lucia was some sort of Saint from the planet Arkanis. She had been Force-sensitive and wanted to become a Jedi. So she took a vow of celibacy when she still was very young. However her mother decided to marry off her with some rich guy that was in love with her beautiful eyes. Before the wedding could take place Lucia's mother became seriously ill and to save her life Lucia took her to a Jedi temple. The Jedi master of the temple wondered why Lucia had brought her mother to them when Lucia was fully capable to heal her mother herself. And so she did. Afterwards her mother renounced the engagement so that Lucia could become a Jedi and she became an apprentice of the Jedi master. However her former fiancé became furious when he heard about that. Lucia tried to make him stop chasing after her by cutting out her eyes and sending them to him. However her eyes grew out again even more beautiful than before. So the man didn't stop persecute her. Instead he went to the ruler of Arkanis, a ruler that hated Jedi. The ruler imprisoned and tortured Lucia so that she would give up her beliefs. She refused and he decided to send her to a brothel as punishment. Lucia did however never arrive to the brothel because she used the Force to destroy the wagon she was travelling in. In response she got boiling oil thrown at her but it didn't hurt her. Then she got her throat cut but she still didn't die. It weren't until the Jedi master came and performed a ritual with her that she finally died. Lucia's belief led to her death but at the same time made her immortal. She are still remembered and celebrated thousands of years after her death. 

Her conviction was impressive but Kylo couldn't understand the hype about the holiday. It didn't seem all that special. They had a Lucia procession and afterwards ate something sweet called a Lussekatt and some gingerbread. That was it. Sure, he had never been on one of the celebrations before so he couldn't really know how it was like, but he was sure that it was going to be boring. 

Kylo walked straight towards the doors to the auditorium where the procession would take place and everyone hurried out of his way. Soon he was in front of the crowd and about to step into the hall when a nervous looking officer stopped him. 

"S-sir, no headdress allowed inside the hall", he stammered. "Y-you have to take of your helmet."

"Out of my way", Kylo growled in response. His finger itched after his lightsaber which as usually hung from his belt. 

"P-please, sir", the officer begged. "It is after all Lucia today."

After a moment of contemplation Kylo reached for the release buttons on the helmet and with a gust of air took it off. The officer tried not to stare at his exposed face and Kylo growled once again. 

"I-I'll put it here, sir"; he said and showed Kylo a shelf where stormtrooper helmets and officer hats were placed. "You'll get a number so that you get the ... the correct headgear back." He seemed to understand that Kylo wouldn't need any silly number since no one by mistake would take Kylo's helmet and that no one in their right mind would take it on purpose. "I ... I'll just put it there", he said and reached out for the helmet. 

Before the man's unworthy hands could touch his helmet Kylo use the Force to levitate it to its designated place on the shelf. 

"Can I go in now?" He hissed. He officer paled and hurriedly nodded. With a huff Kylo pushed past the man and into the auditorium.

It was dark inside the room. However Kylo did see that there was a scene in the front of the room and that there were several rows of chairs in the auditorium. About half of the chairs were occupied. Kylo walked down an open path in the middle of the room until he came to a row where some of the higher ups on the Finalizer sat. He had thought that Hux would be amongst them but to his disappointment the General was nowhere to be seen. Kylo had wanted to spend the whole performance with annoying Hux. He looked around for him to see if he had missed him when he walked down the path but he weren't anywhere in the hall. The same thing with several other higher ups on the ship. Kylo reluctantly sat down at the row with the officers. He would just have to endure the process. 

Soon everyone had taken their seats and the light completely darkened. Anticipation was high and Kylo was getting affected by it. He too was excited for whatever was to come even though he didn't want to. 

Then the singing begun. 

***

"Natten går tunga fjät, runt gård och stuva.  
Kring jord som sol’n förgät, skuggorna ruva.  
Då i vårt mörka hus, stiger med tända ljus,  
Sankta Lucia, Sankta Lucia."

Kylo couldn't understand the words but the song sent chills of pleasure throughout his body. The song was beautiful and enchanting. 

Then there was light. 

Down the path in the middle of the auditorium people dressed in white walked. They wore white gowns that reached down to their feet. In their hands they held burning candles, which was where the light came from. The women had glitter in their hair and around their waists. The men had big, pointy hats. When he finally looked at their faces he realised that the procession was entirely made up by the missing officers and that amongst them was Phasma and Mitaka. 

They walked in a slow, graceful pace down the path towards the scene in the front of the room. And all the while they continued singing that enchanting song. 

"Natten var stor och stum. Nu, hör, det svingar  
i alla tysta rum, sus som av vingar.  
Se, på vår tröskel står, vitklädd med ljus i hår,  
Sankta Lucia, Sankta Lucia.

Dagen skall åter ny, stiga ur rosig sky,  
Sankta Lucia, Sankta Lucia."

A sigh of delight went through the crowd and Kylo turned back towards the front of the room. A person stepped forward on the scene and Kylo too sighed in delight. 

A man dressed in the same white gown as the rest in the procession stepped forward. However instead of glitter he had a band of red silk around his waist. And on his head was a crown of holly. And on his crown there were candles. He wore a crown of light upon his head. 

He took a step forward at the same time as the rest of the procession reached him. The procession walked up the stairs to the scene and took their places behind him. The man's hands were clasped before him and he walked forward with grace and majesty before stopping right before the edge of the scene. Then he looked straight at Kylo and smiled brilliantly at him. With a gasp Kylo realised that it was Hux. 

The lights on Hux's head made shadows play over his face and they made his sharp cheekbones stand out. The white gown gave him an innocent look that somehow suited him and the red around his waist made him seem vulnerable in a way that made Kylo want to protect him. His red hair looked as if it was aflame in the candlelight and his blue eyes burned brightly. He was stunning. 

The song continued for a few seconds more before the room fell completely silent. Then a new song as captivating as the former one arose from the procession. 

Suddenly everything about Lucia made sense to Kylo. If it meant that he got to sit and stare openly at Hux for an hour when he looked as beautiful as he did now then Kylo wanted to celebrate Lucia every day for the rest of his life. 

The procession went on for what seemed as forever and Kylo was completely captivated the entire time. And during the performance his eyes didn't leave Hux once. 

Suddenly they were singing the same song they had sung on the way in and then Hux took a step forward. He walked with the same grace as before as the procession slowly walked back up the path in the middle of the hall towards the doors at the end. 

When Hux passed the row Kylo sat at he locked eyes with him. It was like a bolt of electricity had gone through Kylo as he met Hux's beautiful, blue eyes. Then the moment passed and Hux walked away. 

Hux walked out of the doors in the end of the hall and the procession followed. The enchanting song disappeared with them. 

A thunderous applause awoke Kylo from his enchantment and he blinked in surprise as the lights were turned on. He didn't want it to end. 

People got up all around him and he hurried to do the same. People were already streaming out of the hall and Kylo still felt like he was in a trance. Suddenly he shook off the feeling and made his way through the crowd towards the exit. The people in his way hurried out of his path and he was out of the hall in a matter of seconds. 

His helmet came flying towards him the moment he stepped out of the doors. However he didn't put it on. Instead he closed his eyes and reached out with the Force until he found what he was searching for. 

Kylo marched straight for a pair of doors beside the auditorium. The door flew up before him and the people inside the room looked up in surprise. When they saw him they tensed. They were the officers that had been in the procession. However Kylo didn't pay them any attention. His mind was on something entirely different: Hux

Hux had taken of his crown of holly and burning candles but still wore the white gown and red band around his waist. Even without the fire he was absolutely stunning. 

Kylo walked up to him and Hux turned and perched him with his blue eyes. They widened in surprise when Kylo grabbed the front of his gown. He opened his mouth as to protest but he never got the chance to do so. 

Kylo kissed Hux without caring about anything other than the feeling of Hux's lips against his own. And after a second of surprise Hux responded by kissing him back. The world exploded in sensations and they were the only things left in the inferno. 

Thousands of years or only seconds could have passed when they eventually parted. They still stood with their arms around each other and their bodies pressed flush against each other. They breathed heavy as they stared into each other eyes. 

Hux smirked at him. "Was my performance that good?" 

Kylo nodded breathlessly. He knew that people was staring at them, he just didn't care. 

"Then maybe you want to be in the next procession in half an hour?"

"Are you serious?" Kylo asked excitedly. "You would let me be with you?"

"Why not?" Hux questioned. He was still smirking at Kylo, but now there was a glow in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "You don't need to sing, you only have to follow the others. You could even use your lightsaber as a candle. What do you say?"

"I would really like that!" Kylo exclaimed. 

Hux let go of Kylo's shoulders and took a step back, though his eyes never leaved Kylo. "Alright then, Mitaka, give Kylo a gown", Hux commanded. Mitaka immediately saluted and ran to another part of the room. A few minutes later he came back with a gown that seemed to be in Kylo's size. 

"Were you serious about the lightsaber?" Kylo couldn't help but ask. 

"Yes", this time his smile was genuine and Kylo's heart jumped in his chest. He was so beautiful when he smiled. 

——————

Anticipation was high as everyone, stormtrooper and officer alike, waited for the Lucia procession to appear. 

The lights dimmed and then the singing begun. ***

"Natten går tunga fjät, runt gård och stuva.  
Kring jord som sol’n förgät, skuggorna ruva.  
Då i vårt mörka hus, stiger med tända ljus,  
Sankta Lucia, Sankta Lucia."

Then light appeared at the doors to the auditorium and everyone turned towards them. Down the path in the middle of the room several people dressed in floor length, white gowns walked. In their hands they held burning candles, which was where the light came from. The women had glitter in their hair and around their waists. The men had big, pointy, white hats.

They walked in a slow, graceful pace down the path towards the scene in the front of the room. And all the while they continued singing that enchanting song. 

"Natten var stor och stum. Nu, hör, det svingar  
i alla tysta rum, sus som av vingar.  
Se, på vår tröskel står, vitklädd med ljus i hår,  
Sankta Lucia, Sankta Lucia.

Dagen skall åter ny, stiga ur rosig sky,  
Sankta Lucia, Sankta Lucia."

A sigh of delight went through the crowd as a man dressed in the same white gown as the others in the procession stepped forward onto the scene. However instead of glitter he had a band of red silk around his waist. And on his head was a crown of holly. And on his crown there were candles. He wore a crown of light upon his head. 

Hux took a step forward at the same time as another man stepped forward. He wore the same white gown, though it seemed too small for the man's bulky body. Around his muscular waist was a band of glitter and a matching one was in his black curls. With a hiss the lightsaber in his hands activated and it burned red when he walked towards Hux. Kylo came to a halt to the right of Hux. At the same moment the rest of the procession reached the scene. The procession walked up the stairs to the scene and took their places behind the two men. 

The lights on Hux's head made shadows play over his face and they made his sharp cheekbones stand out. The white gown gave him an innocent look that somehow suited him and the red around his waist made him seem vulnerable. His red hair looked as if it was aflame in the candlelight and his blue eyes burned brightly. Kylo stood beside him with his lightsaber in hand. The glitter made a lovely contrast to Kylo's dark hair. The white gown made him look pure in a way his dark robes could never do. They both looked absolutely stunning. 

The song continued for a few more seconds before the room fell completely silent. Then a new song as captivating as the former one arose from the procession. 

Hux turned his head towards Kylo and smiled. Kylo smiled back. Everyone in the room held their breath as their commanders stood side by side and stared lovingly at each other. All the while the signing continued.

**Author's Note:**

> The short story i tell about Lucia in the fic is actually almost correct. If you replace the Force with christianity and jedi's with christians and priests. 
> 
> Kylo's reaction to the music is actually MY reaction to it. I LOVE the music, I always get goosebumps when I listen to Lucia music. And I couldn't help but make Hux the Lucia. The mental image of him in a white gown with the Lucia crown on his head is just great. The inspiration for Kylo using his lightsaber as a candle actually came from my best friend. When I told her that I was planning to write this fic she said that I had to write in Kylo with his lightsaber in the procession, so I did. I mentions Lussekatter at one point in the story, it is called Saffron bun in english and is delicious. Oh and one more thing. The song is written in swedish but in the link I gave you in the beginning the text is translated into english, so if you want to you can see what the worlds actually means. 
> 
> If you want to you can come visit me on my Tumblr: evilspaceboyfriends-trash


End file.
